the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Merilwen
Merilwen is a Wood Elf druid huntress with a fierce love and protectiveness for nature, and respect for its animals. Compassionate and gentle when calm. Fierce and cunning in combat. Appearance: Merilwen is a Wood Elf with light brown hair that reaches to her shoulder blades, pointed ears, and brown eyes. She is known to wear scraps of clothing she has found, bought, or made, as well as involving nature in the design of her outfits. Commonly leaves. Merilwen is the shortest of the group. Personality: Merilwen is a very protective person, and she is usually the first one to question if something is a good idea. Most notably she is mainly against much of the groups outward displays of unnecessary violence, and becomes absolutely furious when Corazón kicks at a chicken who is merely pecking at his foot. Despite her kindheartedness, and inherently good nature, she herself has stated that she is neutral, and that she does not care for the law when angry. She has a strong love for animals and nature, which is reinforced by her druidic nature. Background: Merilwen grew up mainly in the woods, and is presumed to be quite self-sufficient in her time within the forest. With her keen eyesight she was innately proficient with the bow, and subsequently learned how to hunt, but obviously with the respect for nature. One day, while practicing with her bow and arrow, she happened upon a wildcat caught in some barbed wire. With her affinity, and ability to commune with animals Merilwen was able to calm the cat down and helped free him, gaining his loyalty. Great long lifespans is a hallmark, and common trait attributed to all Elves, thus, sad as it may, Merilwen has long since outlived her loyal companion. When little Simon passed away, Merilwen was able to learn her first animal transformation spell, a wildcat in memory of her lost friend. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Light Leather & Wood Plated Armour. * Leather & Wooden Cuirass, Spaulders, Bracers/Vambraces, and Faulds. (Formerly wore Wooden Chest Plate Armour, and Bracers/Vambraces, with Leather Kneepads.) Weapons: * Short-bow. * Short Sword. Tools: * Magical Leaf/Leaves. Skills: * Acrobatics. * Archery. * Basic Swordsmanship. ** (Proficiently Adorable.) Abilities: ''' * Animal Friendship. * Wild Shape. * Speak with Animals. * Spike Growth. * Moonbeam. * Entangle. * Beast Sense. * Create or Destroy Water. Feats & Talents: Feats: * '''Friend of the Animals: '''Merilwen has shown to be a friend to all types of animals throughout the adventures of the Oxventurer's Guild, from terrifyingly-stupid Owlbears to Micheal the Goat. She is not only able to speak with these animals, but is able to convince them to do her bidding, such as when she called on sharks, squids, and even a whale to aid her in battle, or convincing sharks to pull the group down to an underwater temple. * '''Adorable: Merilwen (combined with her animal forms) is able to use her adorableness as a tool for the group. She has used her cat form as a distraction for a guard. * Animal Forms: '''Merilwen is capable of turning into two different animals, an adorable cat and a meat-grinder of a bear. She can use one as infiltration and tactical cuteness, and can use the bear as the ultimate murder machine. Talents: * '''Mask of the Wild: '''A trait of wood elves is the ability to hide effectively in the forest, even when they are only lightly obscured by foliage, or among natural phenomenons such as heavy rain, falling snow, mist, etc. Relationships: Companions: '''Simon: Dob: Corazón de Ballena: At first Merilwen thinks nothing more of Corazón, possibly just seeing him as a simple acquaintance, an ally for the mission. A fellow she may form a nice unperturbed friendship with. That changes when he decides to punt a chicken across a room. Which of course immediately angers Merilwen. Thankfully the chicken was fine, though a bit miffed, and so is their relationship. This however never got past Merilwen, and has seem to have held a grudge, to the point where several adventures later she's still mad about it. Though, in spite of that she is still quite amiable towards him. Perhaps not on the same level as she is with Dob, but she doesn't constantly hold it contemptuously over his head. However, she is not afraid to show how important Corazón is to her, and in her opinion to the group as a whole. Namely, quite clearly, voicing out that it should've been Corazón and not Dob to pick up the Chalice once things go awry. Suffice it to say, Merilwen considers Corazón a friend, albeit at the bottom of the list. Prudence: Egbert: Other: Flannery The Jester: Alfred Strangetied: Trivia: * Is assumed to know conversational French as shown in "A Fishmas Carol" * Despite her benign nature, Merilwen is not bothered by instances of vulgarity. Namely Corazón's. Though, it is unknown if she herself partakes in them. * Ellen, much unlike her character, has stated in a livestream that Merilwen is unafraid of spiders. Mentioned during their Kingdoms of Amalur livestream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nu6OvBd-AQE * Is the official treasurer of the guild.https://youtu.be/HicrzV0TnvY?t=163 * Merilwen gains her earnings from the selling of the animals she has hunted. Behind The Scenes: Gallery: Tumblr p22pltyHoK1r5rfqvo1 1280.png|Merilwen - Level 1. Tumblr p5ljiyNo7a1r5rfqvo1 1280.png|Portrait style Merilwen by artist Bendix Spotofbother.jpg|Merilwen with Corazon, Prudence and Dob during "A Spot of Bother" Maxresdefault (4).jpg|Merilwen and Dob from Quiet Riot's youtube thumbnail Ellenroselive.jpg|Ellen Rose as Merilwen at EGX Rezzed 2018 References: Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members